XO
by BlingBling021
Summary: Bakura’s finally collected all the Millennium Items, and is intoxicated with the power to do anything he wants. At last, he’s free to love someone…and he’s chosen the Pharaoh. Oneshot, yaoi, YYxYB Darkshipping, semi insane Bakura.


A/N I was feeling really groggy from this pill I took when I wrote this…I know this type of writing is usually associated with Marik, but I was just looking over some pictures of Bakura where he looks just as insane. And I just suddenly wanted to write a fic where he was insane for Yami, since darkshipping is my absolute favorite. Though I don't know if this really qualifies as a fic, since it's in poem format…

Title: XO (not meant to be a face, by the way; just a hug and a kiss)

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Inspiration: _Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the number of moments that take our breath away. –Anonymous_

Notes: This is kind of A/U; it takes place in the story setting, but I'm not sure if you could fit it in anywhere. Yami and Bakura are in memory world, and it's one of the nights before Bakura places all the Items in the tablet. Also, the voice isn't specifically Bakura or Touzoku; it can be either, though I wrote it to be more like the modern-day Bakura that's gotten sent back. The same for Yami and Atemu.

Please read and review.

VvVvVvVvVvV

XO

VvVvVvVvVvV

Oh, I've been waiting waiting waiting

and finally the time has come!

Smile like I am,

and laugh and sing

because we can finally be together!

You and me and nobody else because they will all be

white and

dead and

dust and

we can kill them together

And we can kiss and

touch and

make love again and again

to catch up on five thousand years

alone

I feel my blood go hot

as I lick the venom from your lips

and I know it's killing me

And I say yes yes,

Pharaoh please

more!

More more more

until I die of you,

until the poison on your lips flows into my veins and

I turn cold,

as cold as the Puzzle around your neck

But the Puzzle's not around your neck,

is it Pharaoh?

Because I've taken it

and you'll never get it back

no

never ever again

But it doesn't matter,

nothing matters

because you're here

and you're hot

and you're ready

and there's nothing else I want

but you

Nothing

Because you are my everything,

you make me moan and

groan and

lust and

love

You intoxicate me,

you take over my mind and

make me think of nothing else but

being with you and

kissing you and

touching you

And now that

the world is ending anyway,

it doesn't matter

We can be together for eternity,

and I'll slaughter everyone who has a

problem with it

But no matter what happens

it's always going to be okay

because

its you and

its me and

its what we've wanted

Always wanted

And no one can stop me

when I kiss you,

when I climb on top of you and

bite your lips until your blood flows into my mouth and

I drink it all down and

it tastes so good!

Now this game can

finally be over,

after it's gone on for

so damn

long

For years and years

and I'm tired

and I'm hurting

and I don't want to be

without you

anymore

But now I can be with you

all I want

and I can feel you kiss me and

grab me and

pull me closer

You're so beautiful and

I want to stop breathing every time

I look at your face

You are perfect

Perfect perfect perfect

And there's no one like you

and there won't ever be again and

I love you

I love you

I love you

And I don't need Ryou

and I don't need Yugi

and we don't need anyone else, because

tonight it's just us together

and I will kill them all in the morning if

you want me to

Anything you want me to do to them

for making us scream and

making us bleed and

making us suffer without each other for

so long

It will be pretty,

I can give them to you so you can

look at their blank eyes

and know that they won't ever

tear us apart again

No

We are meant for each other

and no one can stop it,

not Yugi

not Jonouchi

not Kaiba

not Ryou

not Malik

They will all be dead

and then you will know

that all the power is

mine

Mine mine mine

And it's yours too

whenever I'm inside you

and you're inside me

and I'll give it all to you,

anything you ask for,

just so you can see how much

I love you

Even though you're killing me slowly

because your lips

and your body

and your heart

are forbidden from a thief like me

and you are cursed

and I am cursed

but nothing can keep me

away from you

not Ra

not Anubis

not Horus

not Mahaado

Even though

every time you kiss me

I die a little more

inside

You're toxic and

you're poisonous and

I can see it in your eyes

and

I wouldn't have you any other way

I will die

as long as it's for you,

as long as you're the one

who kills me

I want to live with you

and I want to die by you

because you are my world and

no one else's

You murdered my other world and

everything I knew back

when I was young

but that doesn't matter,

none of it matters

It wasn't really you and

I didn't need them anyway because

you're all I need

forever and ever

And I never want you to leave my arms

because they will kill you,

kill you for being with me and

loving me because

they are afraid of what they

don't understand

We can die all they want,

we were doing that

anyway

And I will keep sitting here in pain,

sitting here and

letting you kill me

because

it's you and it's me

And it's me and it's you

Our souls become one

every time I look into your eyes,

through life

and through death

Everyone else will fall,

but don't worry

I promise I will never

ever

let go of you

oOo Owari oOo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A/N If you had a reaction, I'd love to hear it. Does this style work with Bakura, or should it be left with Marik?_


End file.
